


And Now There Are Six

by Fianna9



Series: Afreet [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: The conspiracy to free the genies gets a new member. Takes place after Aftermath Chapter 3.





	And Now There Are Six

**Author's Note:**

> [] = cant  
> \----- = scene cut

"I need you to look over the staffing levels for the last few orns," Ironhide said gruffly as he entered Prowl's office and tossed a datapad on the desk. As the tactical officer looked up at him, he carefully signed, [Need to talk] using the outcross cant. It was more difficult to use than the fluid language of true Praxian frames, but it was much harder for outsiders to even recognize as a language.

"You're concern is the scouting teams surrounding Iacon?" Prowl asked even as he said [Medical after shift] in the same cant. Picking up the datapad, he scanned its contents.

"I think we're getting too lax and they need a shake-up in personnel," Ironhide admitted, pleased he'd had a legitimate reason to visit the tactician's office. It wasn't an immediate concern but it was a good excuse to visit the tactician.

"I'll look everything over and see if your concerns are justifiable," Prowl said, apparently dismissing Ironhide by looking back at his desk even as he signed [concerns noted].

"Stubborn aft," Ironhide grumbled after the office door closed behind him without looking at the cameras that had caused their necessary deception. Appearances had to be maintained, and he couldn't have the gossip mill saying he didn't mind Prowl's abrupt dismissal. That would lead to too many questions.

\------------------------------------

Prowl headed for Medical after his shift. He'd carefully implied he had a helmache by wincing occasionally and rubbing his helm once or twice. Hopefully he would soon be able to find more common ground with the pair so these deceptions would become  less necessary. Walking into Medical, he gave Hoist a small nod as he settled on one of the Medical berths and rubbed his helm.

"Go get some energon, Hoist. I'll finish up with Prowl," Ratchet intercepted the other medic and sent him on his way. As Hoist left, Ratchet steered Prowl towards his office, "The tac-net bothering you again or are you here because of other problems?"

Ironhide was waiting inside with a small cube. "Nice to have one place we can actually talk."

"Unfortunately my office is out do to security. I can't have more than Jazz as a stealth lock without questions being raised that we can't answer," Prowl agreed as he settled and accepted his own cube. "What is your concern, Ironhide?"

"You know you can't keep the new one," he said bluntly. " Afreet are rather possessive according to the stories. Jazz's competitive nature might have made him cooperate by finding him, but he won't tolerate a jann being here at your beck and call."

"He's a smooth charmer that already has half the base thinking he's their friend," Ratchet agreed. "If he starts stirring up trouble for Blurr it's going to be hard to contain it."

"I have been endeavoring to find a suitable handler for Blurr although the options are limited," Prowl said as he carefully avoided the hated term. "Neither of you are in a position where he would be an appropriate subordinate, and I am still convinced that Bluestreak and Smokescreen are not suitable additions to our plans. Have you given any further considerations of any outsiders that might be trusted?"

"You still want to keep Prime out?" Ironhide said carefully watching Prowl for a reaction. "He hates oppression and slavery."

"Even more so now that things have stabilized," Prowl explained. " Jazz has admitted he was responsible for the destruction of the docks while he was under Dion's control."

"No, we don't want to tell Prime that one of his best friends indirectly caused that destruction," Ratchet agreed immediately. "That means he and Elita-One are both out of consideration for a long time."

"There's one mech that might work for Blurr," Ironhide said after some thought. "I think Kupp knows more than he is letting on about our special recruits. He's started telling a lot of odd stories where I can hear them."

"Kupp's always telling odd stories, but he is ancient and has travelled enough that he could believe in the unseeable," Ratchet agreed. "He's also tough and understands the darker parts of war and politics."

"He's pragmatic enough to understand our concerns and has demonstrated a willingness to work with some of are more challenging mecha," Prowl said. "I've been hesitant to include outsiders given the unique and delicate nature of this problem, but he is high on my admittedly slim list of potential candidates."

"I'll feel him out and let you know what I think. I know he would be interested more action than Prime security duty," Ironhide leaned back after finishing his drink, declining another with a wave of his hand. "We need a way to meet that doesn't involve cant. Red Alert will get suspicious if he sees it too often, and we don't need him thinking we're conspiring against Prime."

"Do you play any games, Prowl?" Ratchet asked. "We could set up a small card game for the four of us; we could discuss our mutual friend when he's gone on assignments."

"Bringing in occasional outsiders should settle any suspicions that might be raised. That would be an acceptable solution and could be easily dismissed as mandatory social time if anyone asks why I actually leave my office so regularly," Prowl agreed after carefully considering the option. "Perhaps the two of you can argue me into a game after the Ibex delegation leaves?"

\---------------------------------

"Special Operations isn't pleased to have lost someone as fast as Blurr to patrols," Jazz said as he strolled into Prowl's office and settled into his chair. "You transferred him pretty abruptly. Is he too much of a temptation?"

"Kupp requested that Blurr be assigned to him when he took over command of the patrols. His speed is more effective out there than on most SpecOps missions. Your skills on the other hand are of much more use to Special Operations," Prowl said carefully dismissing the jann as he verbally shifted his focus to Jazz. "In fact, I believe there is a situation developing that could use your expertise."


End file.
